Elena and Vicki
The antagonistic relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger Elena Gilbert and the vampire Vicki Donovan. The two girls were acquaintances who didn't talk to each other much, nor did they hang out together at all, despite the fact that they each dated the other's sibling. They were very different. Elena was a popular junior who was well-liked by most at school, while Vicki was known for being a troubled senior from a lower-class family who did not belong to the elite group of Mystic Falls' Founding Families and was known for abusing drugs and hanging around with the stoner kids at school. Deep down, Vicki despised Elena for breaking up with her brother Matt prior to the start of series. When Vicki was later turned into a vampire, Elena feared that Vicki's romantic relationship with Jeremy would put him in danger, and attempted to keep her from seeing or spending time with her brother. However, Vicki did not listen to Elena, and when Elena pushed the issue, Vicki threatened her with her new-found vampire abilities before seeking Jeremy out at the Halloween Party. Once there, Vicki lost control of her bloodlust and attacked Jeremy, and when Elena tried to intervene, Vicki attacked her as well, forcing Stefan to have to stake and kill her to save Elena's life. Still, Elena felt guilty about Vicki's death, and when Vicki's body was later found in the woods, Elena rushed over to the Donovan house to comfort Matt and Kelly over their loss. Elena and Vicki didn't interact again until Season Three's Smells Like Teen Spirit, when a spell Matt cast (with the help of the witch Esther Mikaelson on the Other Side) gave Vicki's ghost a physical foothold in the living world. As a condition of Vicki's corporealization, Esther required Vicki to kill Elena in order to prevent her son Niklaus from using Elena's blood to sire more hybrids. Vicki was able to set fire to Alaric's car while Elena was inside, but thanks to Matt and Stefan's intervention, Elena was rescued from the fire with few injuries, and Bonnie magically reversed the spell that allowed Vicki to physically interact in the world of the living. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One In Haunted, Elena visited the Salvatore Boarding House to get an update from Stefan on how things were going. When she saw Vicki at the house, she asked her how she was doing, but Vicki, still irritable and overwhelmed by the transition into a vampire, was not thrilled to see her. Elena saw Vicki texting Jeremy about the Halloween party and insisted that Vicki wouldn't be seeing Jeremy, at least not for a while, because she refused to put her brother in danger. Vicki became upset and put Elena in a choke-hold before stating that she hadn't liked her since she broke Matt's heart, and informing her that she would rip Elena's head off if she tried to get in the way of her seeing Jeremy. She later ran away from the boarding house and showed up at the Halloween Party, where she eventually met up with Jeremy and invited him to run away with her, insinuating that she would turn him so they could be together forever. However, they began kissing and Vicki accidentally bit his lip and drew blood in the process. The smell of blood was too much for her, and she started to attack Jeremy, and when Elena and Stefan heard Jeremy's screams for help, they managed to get her away from him. Vicki then attacked Elena out of anger, feeding on her until Stefan had no choice but to stake her to save Elena's life, killing her instantly. Season Three In The Reckoning, it was revealed that Vicki had made a deal with Esther on the Other Side, where Esther agreed to magically help her gain a physical foothold so she could interact with her brother as a ghost. However, in Smells Like Teen Spirit, it was discovered that Esther, in return, required Vicki to kill Elena so that her hybrid son Niklaus could not use Elena's doppelgänger blood to sire any more hybrids. Vicki used her new abilities as a corporeal ghost to appear at the bonfire at the school, where she doused Alaric's SUV with gasoline and waited until Elena was inside to lock the doors and set the SUV on fire with a lit cigarette. Unfortunately for Vicki, Matt had realized what she was planning to do, and managed to get Bonnie to summon her back to his house so she could magically reverse the spell that gave Vicki the ability to physically interact in their world. Stefan eventually rescued Elena from the burning car, and though Vicki promised not to hurt Elena again if Matt would let her stay, he and Bonnie successfully sent Vicki back to the Other Side. Gallery |-|Season One= 101-113-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki-Woods.png 101-115-Elena~Vicki.png 101-117-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki.png 1x01-Pilot (49).jpg 1x01-Pilot (51).jpg 1x01-Pilot (62).jpg 1x01-Pilot (29).jpg 1x01-Pilot (33).jpg 1x01-Pilot (59).jpg 1x01-Pilot (65).jpg 101-119~Elena-Jeremy-Matt-Vicki-Tyler.png 105-006-Elena~Vicki.png 105-007~Elena-Vicki.png 1x07-Haunted (28).jpg 1x07-Haunted (5).jpg 107-034-Elena-Stefan-Vicki-Boarding_House.png 107-036~Elena~Stefan-Vicki.png 107-037-Elena~Stefan~Vicki.png 107-038~Elena-Vicki.png 107-039-Elena~Vicki.png 107-040-Elena-Vicki.png 1x07-Haunted (32).jpg 107-119-Elena~Vicki.png 1x07-Haunted (18).jpg 1x07-Haunted (19).jpg 1x07-Haunted (43).jpg 1x07-Haunted (29).jpg 1x07-Haunted (31).jpg 107-127-Elena-Vicki.png 107-133-Elena-Damon-Vicki.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship